KRZYK UPIORA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Elke Tanzer


KRZYK UPIORA

Elke Tanzer 

Nie wiedziałem, że ból przychodzi w różnych kolorach. Wolałbym się nie dowiadywać. Lodowata czerń, żarząca się ciemność zawijają się do ognistej bieli, i zamrażającego światła... zmiany są tak dezorientujące. Gdybyż tylko ucichł do zwykłego przy skaleczeniu mżenia, myślę, że dałbym radę utrzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, utrzymać ostre zmysły. Ostre zmysły, w tej chwili luksus. Ostre...ostrze...coś o tym, co to ostrze mi zrobiło. Obieżyświat mówił coś o ostrzu Morgulu...Ech, te słowa też coś mi robią, już przez samo myślenie o tym. Pulsujący ból, głęboko w kościach ramienia, gdzie wsiąknęło zimno. Zdaje mi się, jakby, gdybym tylko mógł poruszyć ręką, ból by zelżał, ale nie mogę jej ruszyć. Czemu czuję się taki oderwany? Zdaje się, że zbocze jest za strome dla Billa i Obieżyświat znowu przewiesił mnie sobie przez ramię.

Co to za światło na horyzoncie, za nami? Czemu dzień, tak mrocznieje na szaro? Szarość. Wszystko wokoło mnie jest szare, poza tym, jednym Szarym, którego bym chciał tutaj. Gandalf gdzie jesteś? Coś straszliwego nas ściga...Czy rzeczy zwidują mi się? Horyzont zdaje się pełznąć ciemnością. Jeśli to jest rzeczywiste, nie chcę tego widzieć. Zamykam oczy i zaciskam zęby przeciwko wyciu, które grozi wyrwaniem się z wyschniętego gardła. Kiedykolwiek zatrzymujemy się, na krótko, Sam próbuje podać mi wodę lub trochę jedzenia. Nie smakuje właściwie, a woda nie wydaje się gasić pragnienia. Gardło mam tak zaciśnięte, że ciężko oddychać. Czy to dlatego, że próbuję nie krzyczeć? Krzyczałem, z początku. Trochę płakałem, i wzywałem Gandalfa. Pamiętam to wyraźnie. A Obieżyświat mówił, by się trzymać. Trzymam się. Myślę, że się trzymam. Podróżujemy tak wiele dni. Straciłem rachubę ile dokładnie, ale nie zatrzymywaliśmy się dość często, by dać odpocząć innym. Nie sądzę, by jakakolwiek ilość odpoczynku mogła mi teraz pomóc.

Świat się zmienia. Słoneczne światło nie jest już dłużej złote, i ciepło dnia, nie może nic poradzić na mróz, który rozszerza się od ramienia. Pełznąca, wsiąkająca drętwota, pochłaniająca pustka, torują sobie drogę, przez żyły i mięśnie. Same kości ciągle protestują, ale to nie spowalnia ich postępów. Moje myśli są zadziwiająco jasne. Ale ciało nie wydaje się rzeczywiste...tylko ból w ramieniu i ręce jest rzeczywisty. Kiedy zaszło słońce? Zwisam znowu nad siodłem Billa, i teren, przez który idziemy, jest płaski. Zacienione drzewa po obu stronach... Widzę mgłę między nimi, i kształty tańczą na skraju mojego widzenia, w rozmazanej dali, i w cieniu, który jest jakoś jaśniejszy od naszej oświetlonej księżycowym światłem ścieżki. Czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdziwe?

Nie daję rady ruszać się dużo, ale szukam Sama, Merrego, Obieżyświata i Pippina wzrokiem, który nie chce odzyskać ostrości. Są teraz tylko zamglonymi sylwetkami. Czemu nie mogę ich widzieć? Odwracam się chaotycznie próbując ich dojrzeć. Próbując zapewnić sam siebie, że nie jestem sam. Prawie spadam z siodła, i ręka na moim ramieniu powstrzymuje upadek. Asekuruje mnie. Przynajmniej ciągle czuję to ramię. Tamto pozostawia to bezczucie...bezczucie migotliwej ciemności, nicość tak głęboką, ze każdy kolor, każdy zapach, każda tekstura, jakie kiedykolwiek znałem, są wchłaniane przez tą ciemność, i wirują w jej środku. Prooszę, niech to się już skończy. Wiem co się stanie, teraz, jeśli teraz krzyknę. Pamiętam...To było wczoraj? Czy dwa tygodnie temu? Wstrząs podczas jazdy i krzyknąłem. To miał być zwykły, niekontrolowany jęk, jakby nagłe wciąganie powietrza gdy cię coś zaboli, ale zamiast tego był niesamowity wrzask, jak ten od upiorów. Upiorny zew, co odbił się echem od skał, i zawisł w powietrzu, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi...I odpowiedź nadeszła. Słyszałem to, wszyscy słyszeliśmy. Ale myślę, że byłem jedynym, który zrozumiał treść. Jeden z nich usłyszał mnie i zrozumiał. Usłyszał moje wołanie i rozpoznał ból, który czuję. Mówił mi o tym bólu, o niekończących się latach tego bólu, o pochłonięciu przez ten ból. O poddaniu się mu. Proszę, nie chcę się poddawać. Słyszę ich i czuję ich, widzę ich, zawsze, kiedy otworzę oczy, choć wiem, że nie są dość blisko, bym mógł ich widzieć. Nie dość blisko, by inni mogli ich zobaczyć. Ale nie, nikt nie mógłby ich zobaczyć z tej odległości, Ale ich świat jest całkiem nie takim, jaki my znamy...Myślę o tym świecie, o Shire.

O bujnym ogrodzie Sama, o łagodnie opadających, zielonych wzgórzach, o drzewach i strumieniach, i dolinkach, o biurku Bilba zasłanym papierami i mapami. Ale nic z tego nie wygląda właściwie w mojej pamięci, w umyśle. Znowu ta sprawa z umysłem. Nie jestem tak strasznie przekonany, czy jeszcze mam swój, własny. Dlaczego ciągle potrafię wiązać słowa w zdanie, jeśli tak trudno mi przepchnąć je przez gardło?

O, znowu stajemy. Sam przynosi wodę, i kiedy próbuję przełknąć jej trochę, żołądek się buntuje. Niedobrze mi, suche torsje wstrząsają mną i nie chcą przestać. Czuję ręce, podtrzymują mnie, żebym nie zadławił się bardziej niż to już zrobiłem...Sam? Merry? Jaśniejąca ciemność obramowuje mi zasięg wzroku i słyszę z oddali ten zew, którego nauczyłem się bać. Chowam twarz w płaszcz Sama, i zwijam się w ciasny kłębek. Trzyma mnie i słyszę, że Merry wzywa Obieżyświata ale jego głos brzmi coraz bardziej obco i obco, i jakby się oddalał...

Znowu ruszamy. Ile czasu minęło?

Nie czuje prawidłowo lewej strony. Gorące uderzenie pulsu niesie ze sobą kłująco zimną nić bólu, która wsiąka w ramię. Ciało drży w konwulsjach, na zmianę pozwalając na intruzję i burząc się przeciwko niej. Co to za dzień? Ziemia jest zimna. Ogień jest zimny. Czy nic nie może mnie ogrzać? Boli, oh, jak boli. Wciągam powietrze, i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę mówić. Jedynie wizg upiorów, opuszcza moje gardło, kiedy chwytam powietrze, które przenika do moich płuc jak płynny lód. I oni odpowiadają. Kilka ciemnych kształtów, pochyla się nade mną…ale są pełne troski i miłych słów. Merry? Pippin? To wy? Czemu jesteście cieniami?

Dwie pochodnie zapłonęły obok i oddalają się w las. Zdają się słabe i blade. Nie, prosze, nie. Trzymam się, naprawdę. To za wiele, nie mogę tego powstrzymać. I tak długo trwa…kolejne wycie zbiera się w piersi, i nie mogę go utrzymać. Teraz wiem, że jest coś straszniejszego do słuchania od ich wycia…ich bezlitosny śmiech. Może i kiedyś byli ludźmi, lecz teraz uradują się tym, tak głupim, by odmówić wydania Pierścienia, który zostanie nagięty do ich woli, i woli ich Pana. Kolejny mróz biegnie od ramienia w dół po kręgosłupie, zwijając się we wnętrznościach. Proszę, ktoś, ktokolwiek, mówcie do mnie. Nie zniosę po prostu słuchania ich. Proszę, Sam…Nagle Sam znów jest przy mnie. I bierze moją wilgotną dłoń, w swoją, suchą i ciepłą. I mówi do mnie… Dzięki ci Samwisie Gamgee, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę, jak długo żyję.

Żyję.

Ciągle oddycham. Upiory, ani żywe, ani martwe, próbują wydrzeć tą myśl z umysłu. Mój umysł, jest mój, wy skrzywione i żałosne istoty, na waszych skrzeczących straszliwych wierzchowcach, i w strasznych, czarnych zbrojach i płaszczach, powiewających i czepiających się wiatru. Opowieści Bilba, nigdy nie ostrzegały przed czymś takim…ale Bilbo nigdy nie miał Sama, do pomocy w drodze. Albo Obieżyświata, albo Merrego, albo Pippina. Oh, Bilbo, ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek usłyszysz o mojej Wyprawie. Jak się ona skończy? Jakoś wątpię, żebyś o niej kiedyś usłyszał. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, jak się ta twoja książka kończy… Ten pomysł wywołuje ponury śmiech, który pewnie nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Nie sięga ust, ale zamienia się w urywany wdech, i fala oślepiającego bólu omywa mnie. Ciemność jest wszędzie wokół…Sam, nie czuje cię już, Sam...Wir czerni obejmuje mnie, ale tam jest światło, tam, daleko, ale wzywa mnie. Wzywa mnie do domu, do światła. Prawie zapomniałem, jak powinno się odczuwać światło. Barwy ciemności zdają się teraz bardziej wyraziste…ale, jednocześnie niejasno pamiętam, że ciemność, przecież, nie powinna mieć wcale kolorów. Ale ufam temu głosowi. Musze to zrobić. Boli, ale światło tu jest, gdybym tylko mógł go dosięgnąć. I ona tu jest, wzywa. Idę… nie odkrzyknąłem, wyszłoby z tego zawodzenie, pohukujący zew upiora.

Ale idę.

To elf.

Powinienem był wiedzieć. Tylko ten rodzaj głosu, ten język, może mnie dosięgnąć w mrocznym miejscu, do którego spadam. Widzisz Samie, zawsze chciałeś zobaczyć elfy. Może jesteśmy blisko Rivendell? Ah! Płynę nad ziemią. Nie, nie lecę. Jestem na koniu. Oh…I ona jest za mną i lecimy. Słyszę jej głos, i jakaś część mnie ją rozumie. Lecimy, uciekamy, ale ona się nie boi. Spróbuje. Proszę, niech tam, przed nami będzie czekała pomoc, pogrążam się głębiej w nieprzytomności, z każdą mijająca godziną, i dryfuję na skraju świata.

Proszę…

Nie dopuść ich bliżej.

Czemu są tak blisko? Trzymam się w siodle, najlepiej jak potrafię, ale ich wezwania, pochłaniają mnie. Nie mogę się oprzeć, by odwrócić się i popatrzeć…Zaciskam powieki najsilniej, jak mogę, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Ciągle ich czuję, ich żądzę, ich głód poszukującą mnie. Wiem, że są tuż obok, i nie mogę zrobić nic innego, jak spojrzeć. Ciemne kształty na ciemnych wierzchowcach, czerń połykająca dzień, wiem, że tym właśnie są. Ale czuję co innego, i słyszę co innego – widzę olśniewającą biel, promieniejąca czerń, dziury wydarte, w samym powietrzu. I czuję ich zew, oplatający mnie, ocierający się o moją twarz, zimno bardziej ostre, niż jakiekolwiek, które mógłbym sobie wyobrazić.

Będą mnie mieć, i będą się mną cieszyć.

Ale ona jedzie wciąż i jest szybsza od nich. Rozwścieczeni, wrzeszczą ochrypłe przekleństwa, które dążą w powietrzu za nami. Zwijam się w najmniejszy odprysk nadziei, który mi jeszcze został, trzymam się, trzymam się, najlepiej, jak mogę. Nie mogę pozwolić im odebrać Pierścienia, ale i nie mogę dłużej tego znieść… Srebrny dźwięk rozbryzgującej wody, przejeżdżamy przez rzekę. Czemu ona się zatrzymała? Nagły błysk...wyciągnęła miecz, który nawet wśród tych cieni, lśni przejrzystym światłem. Unoszę się, by lepiej widzieć…co zrobią? Czy ich groźby i zastraszania dotrą i tutaj? Zabiorą mnie sobie, i posiądą na zawsze, jeśli nie zdołamy teraz im się oprzeć. Ale tak niewiele mogę zdziałać, aby się im przeciwstawić, nic więcej ponad opór w myślach. Czuję ich triumf, gdy wstępują do wody. Przynajmniej zniosę to wyprostowany i bez drżenia.

Wybacz Gandalfie, próbowałem. Naprawdę próbowałem.

Jej głos zaczyna od szeptu, i urasta do grzmotu. Co to jest? Wzrok mi się zaciemnia i rozmazuję między ciemnością a zaćmionym światłem, widzę kształty w wodnej mgle. Biały blask i wodne krople naprzeciw ciemnościom. Ryczący tumult barw i gniewu, to za dużo. Za dużo. Zamykam oczy, ale to nie zablokuje chaosu szalejącego wokoło, cichnący szelest wody na kamieniach, nie zmniejszy powracającej fali mdłości. Ginąc w głównym nurcie, czuje, jak, jakaś część mnie chce podążyć za nimi. Nie, proszę. Czuję wreszcie solidny grunt, pode mną. Coś, co nie zwija się, nie zakrzywia i nie oplata mnie. Oh, tak lepiej. Ale ciągle boli, i ból narasta.

Próbuje jej powiedzieć.

Przepraszam. Próbowałem. Proszę, dokończ, czego ja nie potrafiłem. Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę tego znieść. Pierścień musi trafić w bezpieczne miejsce, proszę, to boli…

Jej oczy zdradzają prawdę. Nie wydałem dźwięku poza krzykiem upiora, i dźwięk mojego, własnego głosu, zamraża mi duszę. Jej ramiona dokoła mnie, bardziej czuje niż widzę jej światło.

A ona płacze.

Tylko legendy mówią o mocy łez elfów, i pewnie mało im braknie do prawdy. Prawie umarłem, a ona mnie zatrzymała. Obejmuje mnie, i trzyma tu, w świetle. Słyszę twój głos, o piękna. I podążam za tobą. I nie poddam się. Tak mało zostało ze mnie, muszę zamknąć oczy…ciemność opływa mnie wokoło, ale ja przywarłem do dźwięku twego głosu, I twego światła. Z własnej woli nie podążę za krzykiem upiora, choćby kosztowało mnie to ostatni oddech. Proszę pomóż mi.

KONIEC


End file.
